


Contract Part Two

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: FtM Dick, Grinding, I've legit forgotten my own story, Kinks, M/M, Nudity, Trans Character, do I need more?, lemme know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick and Jason sit down and talk about the contract





	Contract Part Two

They didn’t get to talk about the contract when Jason got home because Bruce - fucking  _ always  _ Bruce! - called Dick out to the manor.

“I’ll be back in time for dinner,” Dick promised, stepping up on his toes to press a gentle kiss to Jason’s cheek. 

So now Jason was anxiously puttering around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans before putting them back with a loud, heaving sigh. He desperately wanted a drink, but knew he should be one hundred percent sober for the discussion.

As a result, he downed so much water that he ended up pissing himself and had to change clothes by the time Dick came back.

“Hey, you alright?” were the first words out of Dick’s mouth as he stepped through the door to find Jason seated on the couch, tugging at the straps of his heel and growling when he couldn’t tug it tight enough. “No, hey, let me help.”

Jason huffed and flopped against the couch, fingers twisting in the bottom of his sundress as Dick knelt down, deft fingers sliding over Jason’s feet to properly clasp the heel strap.

“Thanks,” Jason mumbled, lifting his head. “I was going to make dinner but I couldn’t focus. And then I drank too much water and-”

“Jay,” Dick soothed, taking a seat next to the other and rubbing a gentle hand over Jason’s back. “What’s wrong?”

Jason sighed. “I’m just...anxious,” he finally replied.

Dick’s other hand rubbing over his thigh helped sooth his nerves a bit, but not by much.

“Talk to me, baby,” Dick murmured, curling into Jason’s side, one hand on the younger’s back and the other on Jason’s leg. “What’s wrong?”

“You read the contract,” Jason said softly.

Dick was quiet for a moment. “Jason,” he prompted, waiting for the other to look at him before going on. “Do you really think that changes anything?”

“Yes,” Jason confessed honestly. “You know what kind of freak I am now. You probably even told Bruce and now the two of you are planning to try and find a way for you to sneak away from me before I-”

Lips on his own cut him off and Jason was stunned enough to not reciprocate or even register the kiss until Dick pulled away, eyes gentle.

“You’re wrong,” he soothed. “You want to know what I think?”

Jason swallowed thickly, nodding wordlessly. Dick smiled, reaching up to cup Jason’s cheek and stroke his thumb over the other’s lips.

“I am so damn  _ proud  _ of you, Jason Todd,” he murmured softly.

Jason blinked. “I don’t understand,” he mumbled against Dick’s thumb. “You should hate me.”

“For knowing what you want and don’t want to get you off?” Dick asked fondly. “Jason, it takes  _ courage  _ to admit those things. To lay those things bare to anyone but especially your partner. That takes guts, Jason, and  _ that  _ is why I am proud of you.”

Jason flushed, mumbling something incoherent under his breath before standing and clearing his throat, holding a hand out to Dick.

“Dinner?”

………………

“Jason?” Dick said softly when the two of them had been seated silently in the living room for fifteen minutes, contract laid out on the coffee table in front of them. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want-”

“I want to do this,” Jason said firmly, glaring down at the contract as though willing it to burst into flames.

Dick pressed his lips together, giving Jason a few more seconds before offering, “I can go first…”

Jason shook his head, groaning as he buried his face in his hands and tugged at the white strands.

“Why is this so hard?” he grumbled, staring at the ground.

“For the exact reason I said before dinner,” Dick soothed. “You’re laying yourself bare to me, Jason.” he reached over to gently rub the back of Jason’s neck. “Do you want me to be first?”

“Shouldn’t I though?” Jason asked, glancing over at Dick. “I mean, this whole contract thing  _ was  _ my idea in the first place.”

“And that was so brave of you,” Dick soothed, tangling his fingers in Jason’s hair, pulling the other in for a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. “But now it’s my turn, okay? Let me start.”

Jason bit his lip before finally nodding. “Okay,” he agreed at last. “Okay.”

Dick smiled, moving his hand from Jason’s back to tangle in the other’s hair. “Well I can tell you that most of mine are soft or hard limits,” he replied. “And most of my soft limits are more...curiosity than anything else.”

“I thought you liked kinky stuff though,” Jason said. “Thought you experimented with Kori and Babs and shit.”

Dick shook his head. “I’ve watched porn,” he admitted, face flushing. “But uh...no, there’s actually a lot I haven’t done.”

“Can I have a couple examples?” Jason asked, leaning into Dick’s side a little more. “Maybe like, two of everything?”

“Sure,” Dick replied easily. “Two soft limits are genital bondage and anything relating to nipples.”

“Is that curiosity?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Dick confirmed. “I’ve always been interested in them but was always too scared to try them out myself.”

Jason hummed quietly. “We’ll have to try them, if you like,” he said.

Dick smiled. “I would,” he replied. “Do you want the rest?”

“Yeah. I-I could share two of mine though? We could go back and forth.”

Dick pecked a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “Sounds lovely. Take your time though, babe. Don’t force yourself.”

Jason nodded, taking a few minutes to just soak in Dick’s warmth before finally speaking.

“Electricity,” he finally replied. “Like...like a little shock. Just to the thigh or chest or nipple or...something.”

“Well, I’ll say I personally wouldn’t like that,” Dick told him. “But if that’s something that you enjoy, then we’ll see what we can work it into.”

Jason gave a small smile. “Thank you. And there’s also roleplay? I mean, roleplay is a kink but certain scenes are kinda soft limits.”

“I understand,” Dick told him. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason confirmed, nodding. “Better to knock it out all at once then drag it out.”

“Well,” Dick murmured, reaching up to trail his fingers down Jason’s jawline. “I might just have to reward you afterwards for being such a good boy.”

Jason shivered, clearing his throat once or twice. “Two hard limits,” he said, voice hoarse with arousal. “Anal. I-I already told you that. I just…” he pressed his lips together. “Can’t.”

“Hey, that’s alright,” Dick soothed, rubbing his hand over Jason’s arm. “You don’t need to be penetrated to get off.”

Jason’s face  _ burned  _ and he forgot his voice for a few more minutes. “Can we take a break?”

“Why?” Dick asked, knowing exactly why his boyfriend was asking. 

“God, Dick,” Jason moaned. “You know why.”

Dick hummed as he easily slid into Jason’s lap, facing the other with both legs on either side of Jason’s as he ground down onto the younger’s leaking erection.

Jason groaned, head falling back as his hands fluttered up to clutch Dick’s hips.

“God, baby,” Jason mumbled, thrusting his hips up at the same time as Dick ground down to create the perfect amount of friction, near pushing him to the edge instantly. “How do you already know what I need?”

“You’re my boyfriend, Jay,” Dick replied. “It’s my  _ job _ .”

Jason shuddered. “Condom,” he managed out. “We need a-”

“Jay, you’re stressed out of your mind,” Dick soothed, reaching up to cup Jason’s face between his hands. “So as much as I’d  _ love  _ to get off on your cock…”

He waited for Jason’s eyes to glaze over as a sign that the other had processed and enjoyed that mental image. Smirking, Dick went on.

“I think that can wait until later,” he finished. 

“Dick-”

“Tell me,” Dick whispered as he began to slowly grind down on Jason, dragging his clothed crotch over and over the other’s dress covered erection. “What do you want right now?”

“Get me off,” Jason begged, eyes wide. “Please.”

Dick smiled. “That I can do, my love.”

…………..

“We stained my dress,” Jason muttered miserably as he stood ass naked in their bedroom later that night after patrol, holding his dress in front of himself and glaring down at the cum stain.

“We can wash it,” Dick told him, equally as naked and laying in bed, waiting.

“I liked this dress,” Jason pouted as he set it in the hamper and climbed into bed, pulling Dick flush against him.

“Well I’ll buy you another one then, baby,” Dick murmured.

Jason hummed, stroking his fingers down Dick’s side. “Can I ask a kind of...personal question?”

“Of course, babe,” Dick assured, reaching up to run his fingers through Jason’s hair. “What’s on your mind?”

“You know I love you,” Jason began. “Love your body. Just...I don’t like that you wear your binder longer than you’re supposed to.”

“You want to know when I’m getting my surgery.”

“You don’t have to get it if you don’t want to,” Jason rushed to assure. “Nothing between us will change.”

Dick remained silent and Jason frowned, pushing himself up to better be able to see Dick’s face.

“Are you...scared?”

Dick sighed quietly. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I-I’m afraid that I’ll make a mistake. That I’ll find out afterwards that I’ve just been fooling myself.”

“Dick,” Jason whispered, cupping Dick’s face and stroking his thumb over the acrobat’s cheekbone. “No matter what you choose, you will be happy. I personally think the surgery will be good for you, good for your health. I don’t think you’d ever regret it. But I will stand by you, no matter what you choose.”

Dick smiled. “Thank you, Jason,” he said, pulling Jason down by his hair for a quick kiss. “I’m not ready yet. But...soon.”

“Soon,” Jason repeated, laying back down and pulling Dick closer. “And I will be by your side through it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> Share your thoughts!!!
> 
> Also if you're reading Monster's Sacrifice, I will not be uploading a chapter of that tonight.   
> My deepest apologies.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
